AreYouSure?
by ChelzToddBrooke
Summary: They were falling together, finally, after years of dancing around their attraction. Whether or not it was the right thing, it was going to happen. It felt too good not to. Companion piece to Reoccuring Dream, co-written with FanPyre-09 Enjoy!


_**A/N: Collaboration fic b/w **_ChelzToddBrooke _**and**_ FanPyre-09. _**Companion piece to **__Reoccurring Dream__** and another story yet to come**__** so make sure you check those out. Tell us what you think!**_

**_We own nothing :)_****Are. You. Sure?**

* * *

Garcia hummed along happily to the Train song on the radio. She was making dinner for Derek Morgan. Yes, she'd done this a million times before, but the frequency of this occurrence lessened greatly when she got together with Kevin Lynch. Kevin was a sweet, kind, man, albeit a major nerd, but everyone had their flaws. But let's face it, he was no Derek Morgan. Derek was her best friend and the only person she trusted empirically. At this point, nothing or no one would ever change that, ever. People would simply have to accept it.

As Garcia added the croutons to the salad, she heard the key in the lock. She smiled to herself, Derek was here. He was the only other person that had a key to her place.

"Hey beautiful," Derek called as he walked into the kitchen. He slid one arm around her waist and left a soft kiss on her temple. "These are for you, momma," he mentioned, handing her a bouquet of flowers. Garcia blushed; he could be so sweet sometimes.

"Thank you," she smiled. "Do you mind putting them in water for me?" she asked. Derek chuckled as he set the vase he was reaching for on the counter. He figured she'd ask. "Oh gorgeous, you always know what I'm thinking," Garcia giggled.

"What kind of best friend would I be if I didn't?" he replied with a cocky grin. "Now what can I do to help with dinner?" Derek wondered.

"Nothing, you can go sit your pretty little rear end down on the sofa," she commanded. Derek threw his hands up defensively and turned towards the living room.

Moments later, Garcia called Derek back into the kitchen.

"I hope you're hungry," she grinned.

"You know I am," he laughed. She set a plate of stuffed red peppers in front of him. "This looks wonderful," he commented.

As they ate, the fell into their normal flirty banter. It wasn't until then that Garcia realized exactly how much she missed hanging out with Derek.

"Thank you for doing this," she said sincerely.

"It's no problem baby girl. Plus, I should be thanking you. This is the best meal I've had in a long time," Derek responded.

"Are you up for a movie?" Garcia asked tentatively.

"Of course, remember, I'm spending the night," Derek reminded. "Is that still ok? Kevin isn't going to freak out?" he checked.

"Don't you worry your sexy bald head about Kevin. You know you're always welcome at my place," Garcia noted.

"I just know you really like him and I don't want to mess that up for you," Derek explained.

"Quit being so perfect and let's go watch a movie," Garcia laughed. They settled into their normal movie watching position. Derek had his legs stretched out across the coffee table, one arm on the armrest and the other wrapped around Garcia's shoulders and she curled into his side and rested her head on his chest.

"I'm glad we did this," he announced with a content sigh. It had been too long since they hung out like this, far too long for his liking.

"Me too," she murmured against his t-shirt.

When the movie ended they took to their respective sleeping locations, him on the couch and her in the bedroom. Derek lay on the couch, wide awake. His eyes danced across the numerous objects in the apartment. He knew his lack of sleep had nothing to do with not being tired and everything to do with the woman in the bedroom. After laying there for what seemed like forever, but only turned out to be twenty minutes, he stood and walked towards the bedroom. He stopped in the doorway and just watched her. She appeared to be sleeping peacefully. When he heard her voice, he knew he was mistaken.

"Is something wrong, do you have to leave?' Garcia asked, having sensed his presence in the doorway.

"No, nothing's wrong, and I'm not going anywhere," he said on a chuckled. She finally rolled over to look at him. His dark frame was back lit from the soft glow of the light by her front door. She felt her breath catch in her chest as she noticed he was wearing nothing put a pair of low slung grey sweats. "Did the dream come back?" he wondered, taking a few steps into the room.

"I'm not the smartest cookie, but I do believe you actually have to be asleep to dream," she joked.

"You can't sleep?" he asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I could say the same thing about you, mister," she grinned.

"Fair enough," he shrugged. She sat up a scooted closer to him. She slid her hand into his and let her head rest on his shoulder.

"Is something bothering you?" she wondered. He stroked his thumb across her knuckles.

"Nope," he replied honestly, breathing in the scent of her shampoo and relishing in the warmth of her body next to his. "What about you?" he started, breaking their position and shifting so he was facing her more properly. His hand came up to cup her cheek. "Is something bothering you?" he continued. Their eyes locked and all she could do was shake her head no. "Are you sure?" he asked, his breath ghosting over her face, his lips with in centimeters. She swallowed hard and nodded. His dark eyes dropped to her lips, then back up to meet hers. He leaned in and captured her full lips in a tentative kiss, fighting the urge to deepen it before pulling back to meet her eyes again. "Are. you. sure?" he ground out in a husky tone. She knew he was no longer asking if something was bothering her and she knew what she was going to do next was wrong, but she didn't let it stop her. She answered him by pressing her lips back to his, running her tongue along them, begging for access. He readily obliged. She slammed her eyes shut, telling her brain to shut off. She knew this was far from being right but it felt so damn good and right now all she wanted to do was feel.

Derek's head was spinning. He was kissing Penelope. The gentleman his Mama raised knew it was so wrong but DAMN! He'd never felt anything so right. Their relationship was too strong and perfect the way it was and he didn't want to be responsible for ruining it. But, there was no way he could stop right now even if he wanted to. Tossing those thoughts out of the way, he deepened the kiss and allowed himself to just go with it, come what may.

He leaned her back against the many pillows that covered her huge bed. He had to make sure to be gentle with her, this was his Baby Girl after all. His Baby Girl. Never did he think this would ever actually happen. Did he fantasize? Yes, but he tried to not kid himself and believe those fantasies could become a reality. He moved his hands from her sides and tangled them in her hair, being gentle yet demanding at the same time. He could tell that she was trying to do the same to him when he felt her soft fingers on his scalp. He smiled to himself, resisting the urge to laugh. She seemed to get frustrated when she realized the lack of hair on his head and settled for placing her hands on his broad shoulders.

She pulled away from him, taking a much needed breath. He met her eyes for a moment, checking for any signs of objection. When he found none, he realized he was nowhere ready to stop kissing her so he made a trail of sweet kisses from her mouth all the way down her throat, making his way to her collarbone. Hearing the breath catch in her throat, he knew he was doing a good job. She threw her head back, reveling in the feel of his soft lips against her skin. Neither of them knew what was happening but neither did anything to stop it. They were falling together, finally, after years of dancing around their attraction. Whether or not it was the right thing, it was going to happen. It felt too good not to.

"Derek," she breathed as he nipped and kissed at her skin.

"Yes, Penelope," he replied, muffled. He rarely called her by her first name so this sent tingles up and down her spine.

"Quit playing around and kiss me again, Handsome," she murmured against his skin. He couldn't hold back the chuckle this time.

"Yes, Baby Girl." He did as she said and met her lips with his own before fingering the edge of her 'I heart Black People' shirt, ironic as it may be, he pulled it from her body. She arched into him as he took the shirt. She smiled at him as he tugged her to his chest, enjoying the feel of her bare skin against his. They continued to undress one another until they were naked under the massive pile of blankets that covered her bed. They quickly removed any shred of the unknown left between them as they finally came together. They made sure to enjoy and explore every inch of one another up until the wee hours of the night, or morning, depending how you looked at it.


End file.
